1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation execution system and a relay server.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image processing system including MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), an authentication server and a plurality of service providing servers that are connected to one another via a network. In this image processing system, when the authentication server receives a user information from the MFP, a menu screen indicative of services corresponding to the user information is transmitted to the MFP. In such an image processing system, the transmission of the user information from the MFP to the authentication server is the prerequisite, namely, the power ON of the MFP is the prerequisite.